


Marko loves everybody and everybody loves Marko

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The totally unnecessary "sequel" for that other fic. It's not a sequel really. It's just the same story, told in POV of the other bandmembers. Written in the I perspective to give myself a little challenge :P





	1. Who is the cupcake thief? (Marko/Jaska)

**Author's Note:**

> I will not stop writing PoTF fic for the moment, lmao xD

Tomorrow would be Marko’s birthday. Marko Saaresto. Many things come to mind when I hear that name.

It makes me think of the singer. Mister Saaresto who sings with the voice of an angel.

The singer who always makes sure the gigs are a true performance.

It makes me think about our interactions on stage. The funny ways of how he introduces me and the other bandmembers.

It makes me think of our precious acoustic moments.

 

And last but not least, his name makes me think about the many times we’ve laid on the couch together in each other’s embraces. I like to give hugs and Marko likes to be hugged.

 

Only thinking about those small moments together, made it totally worth it to be with the singer.

In fact, I can’t find a thing that would make me hate the other man. He is just too awesome for his own good.

 

That’s why I was working in the kitchen now. Because I loved Marko. I was preparing a large amount of cupcakes. Chocolate flavored, strawberry flavored, vanilla flavored, you name it.

I was finally done with the mix. The only thing left for me was pouring the sweet mix into the little cups.

Marko’s humming betrayed his presence. I already had a smile on my face before he really entered the kitchen. ‘You shouldn’t be here. It’s supposed to be a surprise’ I warned him.

And as usual, Marko denied my warning and walked closer to me until he was right behind me.

‘Can’t wait to see what it is’ Marko hugged me and my stiff posture weakened immediately.

Marko now stood at the tips of his toes and tried to look over my shoulder. ‘So it’s going to be cupcakes this time?’

 I nodded and tried to fill the cups again but Marko wouldn’t let me. His arms were still tightly wrapped around my body which made it hard to move. I warned him and with a loud laugh Marko let go of me.

When he sat down at the table, I could feel his blue eyes rest on me. It made me a bit nervous, but I also liked it when Marko looked at me with that observing look of his.

After I stored the cupcakes in the oven, I set the timer on my phone and went to my own room to rest a bit.

 

By the time the cupcakes were ready, I rushed to the kitchen because I knew someone might be there already.

When I arrived, I was correct. Marko was first. I declared that he had to be patient.

Marko nodded but I saw that little grin on his face. It was subtle enough that only people who were a lot around the singer would notice, me being one of those people.

I raised my eyebrow and pointed a finger: ‘Oh no, I know that look! You’re not getting any of it!’

With a swift move I protected the cupcakes with my body. Marko rolled his eyes and backed off and eventually left the kitchen. I sighed in a small relief.

 

The night couldn’t come quick enough but I was turning and turning in my bed. I couldn’t fall asleep.

Annoyed I stood up and decided to have a quick drink. I yawned and trampled downstairs.

The syrupy smell of the fresh cupcakes greeted me as soon as I approached the cooking room.

Blindly I took some orange juice from the fridge and poured it in a glass. I leaned against the table and took a long sip.

While I was drinking my eyes scanned my surroundings and I spat out my drink as soon as I noticed the plate of cupcakes.  

There were definitely missing some cakes. I grumbled at the mess I’ve made myself and then I grumbled again because of the mess the cupcake thief had left. There were crumbles spread across the whole table. There was only one name that could pop up in my mind at this time of the day.

 ‘MARKO!’ I yelled accusing.

 

A few moments later the singer appeared sleep-charged in front of me. Or was that bastard faking it?

‘What did I say about _not_ eating the cupcakes?’ I exclaimed as I pointed at the crime scene.

  ‘Don’t talk so loud. Other members are sleeping’ Marko replied with a smug face. ‘What are _you_ doing in the kitchen at this hour?’ he returned my question.

Mentally I was screaming but I tried to keep it cool. ‘Having a drink. Couldn’t sleep. And I had this eerie feeling that there might’ve been a thief. A cupcake thief’ I snorted, still angered.

But then Marko pouted with that stupid puppy face of his. That stupid face I just couldn’t resist.

The face that could melt away all my anger and- Damn it, I fell for it… again.

 ‘In fact, it’s tomorrow already. My birthday’ Marko commented. I sighed in defeat and said: ‘Come here’ as I spread my arms for him.

Marko got closer and I hugged the other man. Another great thing about Marko was his height. He was just small enough to perfectly fit into my arms. It was a great feeling.

 ‘Buuuut, those cupcakes were already gone _before_ midnight’ I whispered in my last defense.

Marko looked up and I got caught in his pretty eyes. It made me thoughtless, so I couldn’t see Marko’s kiss coming.

While Marko kissed me, my lips curled into a smile and then I went along with his kiss. As our lips parted, Marko hummed: ‘Those cupcakes were too irresistible. Just like you.’

_And you are irresistible as well, Marko. Do you know that?_ I kissed him on his forehead.

‘Now let’s clean up this mess, shall we?’


	2. Sleep well, Marko (Marko/Markus)

When I last checked the clock, it said elf PM. Now it was already three quarters past midnight.

Olli had to go home for his dog and I couldn’t blame him.

Marko and I were the only ones left in the studio. I had collected my music scores for our next single and placed them carefully at the keyboard. I heard Marko groaning at the other side of the room

‘We still have to do the lyrics and all.’

I only nodded in reply. The day had been long already and nothing new had come out of the singer’s mind to help us any further. To calm my mind, I sat behind my keyboard and played a simple tune to get back in the mood.

 ‘Any news idea?’ Marko’s voice was close and when I turned around, the singer greeted me with a warm cup of coffee.  I sighed: ‘Not yet. But we’ll find something.’

Marko gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder and said: ‘If you don’t mind, I’ll be on the couch.’

 _Alright_ , I thought and I gave a small nod at my friend.

I studied the other man as he laid down on one of our couches. He looked really tired. His body seemed heavy. I spotted a frown on Marko’s face as he scratched the back of his head a little.

 So I wanted to make sure he was okay. ‘Are you sure you want to keep going? If you’re that tired, maybe we should call it a day. Olli went home already’ I remarked.

  
Marko always pushed himself to his limits. On stage, offstage. Even during breaks we was still trying to come up with new tunes and lyrics. It was like his mind never rested.

I appreciated his dedication for the job, but I was also concerned for his wellbeing.

 

‘Keep playing’ came Marko’s answer eventually. Okay.

My fingers danced over the keys and the first chords of the yet unnamed single were being heard throughout the studio. I could hear Marko muse something. When I looked up, the man’s eyes were closed. This way, I knew that he was very concentrated. I smiled.  As I said earlier, he really is dedicated to his work.

 

When Marko’s musing started to fade, I stopped playing as well. I walked over to the singer to check on him and realized that he fell asleep.

 ‘Mmm…. Better fix you a blanket’ I mumbled out loud. I looked in one of the drawers and pulled out a thick blanket, large enough to cover a grown man.

Just as I placed the soft sheet over him, the man woke up. ‘Thought you fell asleep’ I said in a low voice.

‘Yeah, I almost did’ Marko rambled as he rubbed his eyes. ‘Asleep. Sleep… sleep? Sleep!’

Surprised by my friend’s sudden glee, I did a few steps back. Marko had jumped off the couch and almost tripped in his way. I leant him a hand so he wouldn’t really fall.

_Why do you always have to be so jumpy? You might get hurt one day!_

 ‘You mean sleep is the solution?’ I guessed as Marko seemed to have calmed down a bit. He nodded and started to jump around the studio… _again_.

 ‘Yes! You’re a genius! You know that?’, Marko had told me that many times and on many occasions.

After his tour around the room, he hopped over to me and hugged me tight. ‘I have new ideas! Great ideas!’ he exclaimed.

Then I get smooched on both cheeks. I knew it’s one of Marko’s _interesting_ ways of thanking someone.

He repeated some of the new lyrics and I added some when he forgot them.


	3. My heartbeat, your heartbeat (Marko/Jari)

I’ve been together with the other members for quite a while now. They are all amazing people and they’ve become a family to me.

 

Marko always liked to make sure I felt welcome and needed. Especially when I was new to the group.

During our gigs he always made eye contact with me and then he would smile at me too.

Sometimes he would even come up to me and stand and sing by my side. One time he had asked me if I would mind if he did that more often. Of course I don’t mind, I’d say.

 

If there is one interesting moment me and the singer shared, it had to be at one of the earlier shows.

During the event I remained on my place as usual, doing my thing. Marko was doing his thing.

  Everything went smoothly.

I was really getting into my part. I could feel my own heart beat together with the drums. For me, that was a good sign. It meant that I was in rhythm with the rest and myself. And suddenly I felt another heart. I could feel my own heart beating, but someone else’s heart was beating with mine together.

While I noticed it, I felt someone watching me. It was Marko. Marko seemed a bit confused, which was unusual I thought. He was never unsure or doubtful.

Maybe he didn’t know what to think of the feeling. So I smiled at him reassuringly. I also smiled because I knew the other heartbeat was definitely coming from him.

 

People were still shouting when we had left the stage.

I wanted to talk to Marko about what happened during the show. I found the singer in the hallway.

My heart was beating faster and I tried to remain calm. ‘My music is attached to your music it seems’ I managed to say. Marko gave me small nod. He didn’t say anything. He was looking intensely at me.

He was observing. I wondered what he was seeing.

Eventually he commented: ‘You’re growing.’ First I didn’t know how to respond. What did he mean precisely?

Then it appeared to me that he probably meant my hair. I stroked my chin and laughed. ‘Yeah, I finally get a beard. Like you guys! What do you think of it? Like it?’

I waited nervously for an answer of the singer. Part of me wanted to know what Marko thought about me, the other part didn’t. Maybe it was because I really did care about what Marko would say. If he would say something bad, I wouldn’t know how to react.

 ‘Sure’ the singer mumbled. I gasped slightly as he closed our distance. ‘It suits you perfectly’ Marko told me in a husky voice and then the man kissed me on my cheek. He giggled.

_Must be my beard._

 ‘Thanks, I guess’ was all I could say. My cheeks reddened as I stood there. Marko squeezed his eyes and smiled back. ‘You’re welcome’ he said and patted me on the head.

Without saying anything else, he slowly walked away. I watched him go. I was speechless.

Marko was a strange one, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, this was probably the hardest part to write :P  
> I really have no idea what could be going on Jari's head, forgive me >.


	4. My shirt (Marko/Jani)

‘I tell you, get rid of that shirt.’

When Marko said it the first time, it left me flabbergasted. My first thoughts were: well, I wasn’t expecting those words coming from you, Marko. But on second thought, I was like: Yeah, that’s _definitely_ you, Marko.

 

Marko gave me one of those looks again when he suggested once again to take off the shirt.

 ‘Are you sure?’ I hesitated and the singer nodded.

‘Yes I am sure. The girls will love’ he assured me. He was probably correct, but I hadn’t stripped before so it might get awkward on stage.

However, one cannot resist Marko’s commands and so I got rid of my beautiful shirt. At first, it left me a bit chilly. But soon I got warmer again because of all the adrenaline on stage.

The girls were, as Marko predicted, screaming when I appeared. I smirked and raised my bass. The screaming got louder.

We played Lift and during Olli’s solo Marko approached me. He leaned close against me and asked me how the performance without shirt went.

 ‘Actually better than I thought’ I admitted. If you’re rocking as much as us, you get sweaty pretty quick.

Then Marko gave me one of his playful winks and stated that I should get rid of the shirt more often for the future gigs. I laughed.

 

The gig was over. I was quite exhausted and went to the dressing room.

Hm, my shirt was gone. Did I left it somewhere else? I couldn’t remember. Next to me sat Jari. I decided to ask him. ‘No idea’ he answered with the shrug of his head.

Slightly annoyed I groaned. Where did I left the darn cloth? Helplessly I wandered through the building, also hoping that I would stumble upon a “lost” fan or something. Someone in the dark hall neared me.  
It was Nina.

 ‘Wait, you mean that was your shirt?’ she replied when I asked her about the whereabouts of my beloved shirt. She then smiled mischievous and that was all it took for me to realize the thief. Marko.

That sneaky bastard. How could I’ve forgotten about him?

 

I finally found the singer in room three as Nina had stated.

‘Finally found you!’ I exclaimed in victory as I opened the door with some force.

The culprit was sitting on one of the tables (because Marko can never sit normally) and had my shirt in his lap. With a failed innocent face Marko said: ‘I was waiting for you.’ I snorted and rolled my eyes.

I held out my hand and demanded the singer to give back the shirt. As expected, Marko refused and protested: ‘Didn’t I told you to get rid of the shirt?’

 ‘That only applied for the next gigs’ I argued. Finally Marko gave in and jumped off the table with elegance.

By the way Marko approached me, I knew he still had some tricks up his sleeve, the sneaky man.

‘But you have to earn it’ Marko winked and I started to grin. So he wanted to play it this way, huh?

‘Alright, cowboy’ I smirked and I was already chasing the other man down the hallway.

 

Exhausted, we got eventually got back in room three. I was leaning against the door and Marko panted against one of the chairs. ‘Alright, alright. You win!’

_Finally_.

I wanted to take my shirt, but Marko retreated suddenly. I wanted to protest but Marko shut me up: ‘Lemme do it for you.’

‘I’m not a kid, Marko’ I snorted in small protest. Yet there was something endearing about the act.

‘But you’re a man-child, aren’t you?’ Marko pouted jokingly. In reply I said: ‘Just like you.’

Marko agreed with a nod.

I laughed. Sometimes I thought we’d never grow up. Guess there’s still a child in us.

 

While Marko was buttoning me up, the power went out which left us in the dark.

Marko commented on it and it made me laugh. It was followed by an awkward silence.

I got really aware of the situation we were in. We were alone in the dark where no one could see us.

Did it just get hotter in here or was it just me?

While my thoughts were getting places, I could still feel Marko’s hands touching the buttons of my shirt.

 

Marko’s hands were always busy. If he wasn’t holding the mic, he would be playing with them. Gesturing.

He did that a lot. When he was talking, explaining something to us. He did it when he was singing. As if he wanted to enforce his lyrics.

And during gigs, he liked to play teasingly with my tie as well. I liked those moments. Maybe more than I would ever dare to say out loud.

 

I stopped Marko’s hands. I lifted them slowly until they were aligned with my face.

None of us dared to speak. Marko didn’t move, he was waiting for my next move. I pressed my lips against Marko’s fingers. Gave him small kisses on the finger tips and worked my way down.

I could hear the singer gasp. When I finally let go of his hands, Marko was still motionless.

Until I felt the other man’s breath hot against my cheek.

His face lingered close to mine and then the lamps flashed their lights in our eyes again.

We both distanced ourselves a bit. I noticed a blush on Marko’s face. I was sure that I myself was blushing too.

 ‘Next time, I’ll keep a better eye on my shirts’ I mumbled to break the silence.

Marko was smiling again like nothing had happened. But I was sure he would remember.

It was time to rejoin with the other members.

 


	5. I'll be fine (Marko/Olli)

There were still a few minutes left before I had to go on stage.

I had sat down in the waiting room, getting stressed. For what? Nothing? Playing for such a huge crowd wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be. But it was.

I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. I repeated it a few times, but it didn’t make me calmer.   

Maybe encouraging myself would do the trick. I placed my hands against my head as I sat hunched over at my chair.

While I was concentrating on my own comforting words, which didn’t help, I didn’t hear someone approaching.

 ‘Hey, are you okay, bud?’, it was a familiar voice. I blinked and looked up to see Marko standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I gave him a reassuring nod, but I knew my body language was telling the truth.

Marko sat down next to me and sighed. He caught me off guard again when I felt Marko’s warm body pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. I didn’t protest, how could I? Why would I?

‘You’re fine. You will do great. I’m sure of it. Just like the other gigs, right?’ Marko’s soothing voice, I thought as he was hushing me.

 Still in a state of anxiety I tried to repeat the singer’s words. ‘Just like the other gigs.’

Marko patted me on the back and suddenly I felt like a child again. I sniveled and said in a protesting voice: ‘But there are so many people this time around.’

Marko gave me a smile and hummed: ‘I know but everything will be alright. I assure you. Even if it wouldn’t work out, the other bandmembers, _I_ , will still love you, my dear Olli.’

I knew those last words were true. Marko loved me and I loved him. More than anything.

 

The next thing I knew, was that I was finally calming down and that Marko was cradling me. It was a comforting feeling which I didn’t want to end. Just now did I realize that my shuddering had stopped.

‘Thank you, Marko. You’re a great friend’ I mumbled in a whisper and finally got up again.

‘I’ll be fine’ I said. Marko nodded in silence and then wiped away some of my tears. ‘Good to hear. We’re almost up. I hear the fans shouting already!’

Marko’s smile made me smile too. It always did. Together we walked through the hallways to the stage.

Before I could walk through the door, Marko stopped me and gave me a kiss on my nose. I laughed in surprise and felt my heart skip a beat. _I can do this. No worries._

 ‘Time to go’ I stated and opened the door which was followed by the sound of loud cheering fans.


End file.
